


Neon Moon

by Texang



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texang/pseuds/Texang
Summary: Deputy Nicole Haught has spent the last year and a half trying to hide away from the world to escape her feelings of failure after blaming herself for her partner being shot and killed in the line of duty. Hiding wasn't really an option when the beautiful barmaid, Waverly Earp convinces her life might be worth living after all.





	Neon Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Peeps! I'm back! I've been working on writing angst because it's hard. lol This is just a little exercise I did to practice. Hope you like it! Spoiler Alert: There's a happy ending. :)

Deputy Nicole Haught pulled her pickup truck into the crowded parking lot of a local bar just as she had every other night since moving to the dusty town of Purgatory six months before. She wasn’t sure when this nightly ritual had become routine any more than she knew when the ache in her heart would end. She was well aware that drowning herself in yet another bottle of whiskey wouldn’t alleviate her pain but she couldn’t find the strength to search for another remedy to chase her shadows away.

Instinctual motions drove her to glance left and right, scanning for potential trouble as she entered the dimly lit bar. No matter where her mind was there were automatic movements ingrained in her from years on the force that came as natural as breathing. The air in the small space was thick with the smell of alcohol, sweat and smoke. Nicole coughed into the sleeve of her flannel shirt as she pulled her cowboy hat from her head and ran long fingers through her short red hair.

The room was full of mostly regulars with a few groups here and there of people out for the night to celebrate with friends. She wondered as she walked towards her favorite seat at the end of the bar if any of them had ever known pain like she felt deep in her soul. She doubted any of them would be able to laugh like they were if they had. She wondered if she’d ever laugh like that again.

Nicole’s department appointed therapist had assured her she would learn to forgive herself and move on but a year after the incident, when she closed her eyes she still heard the sound of gunfire and her partners scream as the bullet struck him just above his vest, severing a vital artery. Of course she hadn’t realized how bad the injury was when he motioned for her to leave him to pursue the shooter. Had she known she never would have left his side. Instead she radioed in that there was an officer down and she was in pursuit. She doggedly chased the man down a dark alley while her partner and best friend bled out in the street, alone. 

How could she ever forgive herself for that? How could she walk into the station and look at Jake’s empty desk every day and not hate herself? The shrink had declared she was fit for duty but she knew it was just a formality. She was a good detective and they were short on good detectives now that Jake was gone. They needed Nicole back on the street, doing what she’d done for years only this time it would be without the one person she trusted with her life. The one person she’d let through the impenetrable barrier between her heart and the world.

Weaving her way through the crowd, Nicole noticed the beautiful brunette bartender she intentionally avoided, laugh at something someone said across the bar. She’d seen the woman many times on her previous visits to the bar but had always managed to stay a safe distance from her. Something about the woman pulled at her but the last thing Nicole wanted was to feel something for someone. 

“Can I get you anything?” The one person she tried to avoid asked when Nicole set her hat on the bar and climbed onto the stool. Nicole’s heart skidded to a stop as she looked up into beautiful eyes that caused her stomach to clench.

“Hi, hello, yes, thank you, a whiskey. Please.” Get it together Haught, she thought as the bartender smiled and dropped a small square napkin in front of her before giving her a wink.

“You got it, cowboy.”

Nicole felt her cheeks flush as a wave of heat made it’s way through her body. Reaching up with a trembling hand she released the top button on her shirt to help cool her skin. She watched as the cute bartender stretched up on tip-toes to pull down a bottle of top shelf whiskey.

When she returned with the bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other, Nicole gave her a questioning look. “I’m off the clock, you coming?” She handed her the bottle. A jolt of panic coursed through Nicole’s veins as she stared into the deep pools of the other woman’s eyes. Her brain told her she should stand up and walk out of the bar, never to return. She knew she didn’t deserve the kindness in the strangers smile. Once this woman knew what she’d done, how she’d left the most important person in her life to die alone, she’d see the same look of disappointment she saw when she explained to Jake’s wife what had happened.

Nicole flinched when soft fingers threaded through hers, pulling her from her thoughts. “Come on Deputy, let’s take this outside and get some fresh air.” Before she could think of a good excuse, the bartender guided her towards the back door of the bar. 

The noise and congestion of the crowded room faded away as they stepped through the door, onto a small deck with nice looking outdoor furniture and a BBQ grill in the corner. “I had no idea this was back here,” Nicole said as she allowed the woman to direct her onto a surprisingly comfortable couch.

“We use it for private parties occasionally but I like to sneak out here when I’m on a break. I’m Waverly Earp, by the way.” The bartender set the glasses on the table in front of them before holding her hand out to shake. Taking the whiskey from Nicole, she poured them each two fingers of the golden liquid.

“I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.”

“Hey Nicole Haught, to your health.” Waverly handed Nicole a glass and held up her own to toast.

Nicole tapped the other womans glass and moaned as she took a sip. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back against the cushion as the glorious liquid burned it’s way down her throat. Oddly, sitting with this stranger in the near dark, she felt more content than she remembered feeling in a very long time. Even before the incident. She was hesitant to open her eyes and break the spell but the whiskey beckoned her to take another sip. When she leaned forward she saw Waverly watching her as she tapped a delicate finger on her glass. The motion was natural but it sent a rush of arousal straight to Nicole’s groin.

“What?” Nicole tried to reign in her hormones feeling a little self-conscious about the scrutiny.

“Nothing.” Waverly took another sip. Nicole felt her heart beat faster as she watched the liquid slip past the smaller woman’s lips.

“Why did you bring me out here?” Nicole asked with more irritation in her tone than she felt. Get a hold of yourself, Haught. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes again in an attempt to clear her mind and get her libido under control. There’d been a time, when she was a different person, a whole person, when she would have welcomed the dance she was playing with the intriguing stranger but that was before. That was when she was more than just a shell of her former self and actually had something to offer a beautiful woman.

Waverly poured them both more whiskey and sat back on the sofa, leaning her head on her arm as she studied Nicole some more. “I needed some fresh air. You come in every night, sit in the same seat, order the same drink and look like you’d like to crawl right inside the bottle. I thought you could use some fresh air, too.”

Nicole smiled sadly before taking another sip, her mind finally registering the effects of the alcohol as it encouraged her muscles to release the tension she walked around with every day. “I didn’t realize you noticed me.”

“I notice many things, Deputy Haught.”

A tingle crawled from Nicole’s chest and into her cheeks, leaving a blush in it’s wake. She was no stranger to being flirted with. Her strong build and red hair drew women to her like a moth to a flame but none of them had ever sparked the feelings this little brunette sparked.

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered, or concerned.”

Waverly laughed and Nicole was quite sure it was the most adorable thing she’d ever heard. Something about this woman woke feelings in Nicole she wasn’t sure she wanted to be woken. Her life was fine, just as it was. She had her work, she had her apartment and she had a bar where she could drown her sorrows. Waverly Earp and the unwelcome feelings she unearthed were trouble and Nicole knew it. “Besides, I don’t deserve the fresh air you’re so convinced I deserve. I’m perfectly content sitting in the smoky bar, drowning my sorrows and going unnoticed by beautiful barmaids.”

“Well, that’s an awfully dismal way to think. We all deserve fresh air, even the assholes among us.”

“I’m not an asshole.” Nicole sat up to pour them both more whiskey. “I never said I was an asshole.”

“Well, you seem like an okay person to me. Sad but nice. Want to talk about why you don’t deserve air? I’m a good listener.”

Nicole smiled again. This is going to become a habit if she wasn’t careful. “Why did you need to escape the bar?”

Slipping off her shoes, Waverly tucked her feet under Nicole’s leg for warmth and wrapped her arms around her body.

“Cold?” Nicole removed her flannel shirt and wrapped it around Waverly’s narrow shoulders, leaving herself in only a tight gray t-shirt that accentuated her toned, muscular body and small, firm breasts.

“I don’t want to take your shirt, Nicole. You’ll freeze!”

“I’m fine. I’m warm blooded.”

Nicole noticed Waverly checking out her body with an appreciative look before pulling the shirt closer around herself and sighing. “So you don’t deserve fresh air and you don’t deserve warmth. Man, you must really be a terrible human being.”

Nicole emptied her glass and set it on the table. When Waverly reached to pour her more, she waved her off. “I need to slow down or I’m going to get even more naked and start revealing all my secrets.”

“Would that be so bad?” Waverly set her own glass down and tucked her feet back under Nicole’s leg. “You are super warm, by the way. I bet you’d be fun to snuggle up to on a cold night.”

Nicole glanced at her watch more to divert her eyes from the brunette’s heated spell than to check the time. 

“You never answered my question, Deputy Haught.”

“What question is that?”

“Why you don’t deserve fresh air or warmth.”

“Oh, that,” Nicole said. She checked her watch again. “I think that’s a story for another night.” She tried to stand but the sudden movement sent a wave of dizziness to her head and she gripped Waverly’s knee to steady herself. The feeling of warm soft skin did nothing to help her gain her bearings. 

“Easy there cowboy, I think you’re overestimating your ability to walk.” Waverly helped guide Nicole back onto the couch next to her. Delicate fingers brushed Nicole’s bangs from her eyes as she leaned over and softly kissed her lips.

“You’re beautiful,” Nicole said. It was the only thought that came to her mind and she mentally smacked herself for being so uncool. “I’m sorry.” She tried to pull herself into more of a sitting position and away from the warmth of Waverly’s body.

“A beautiful barmaid, I believe is what you called me.”

Embarrassed, Nicole leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and rubbed her face in an attempt to sober herself up a bit. “I’m sorry, Waverly, that was rude.”

“I’m sorry.” Waverly tentatively placed a comforting hand on the Deputy’s back. “I don’t usually lure women into dark corners, get them drunk and kiss them without their consent.”

Nicole laughed and allowed herself to relax, leaning back in the cushions. “It’s okay, this night seems to be out of the ordinary for both of us.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Waverly rubbed her hand up and down Nicole’s arm.

Resting a hand on Waverly’s bent knee, Nicole felt like a much bolder person than she knew herself to be. At least this person she’d become. “No,yes…no. I suspect you could lure me just about anywhere, Ms Earp. I don’t feel like I have much choice but to let myself be pulled into dark corners with you.”

Waverly blushed and kissed Nicole’s hand where is sat on her knee before leaning her chin on it. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now focus, why don’t you deserve fresh air?”

“Why are you escaping the bar?” Nicole pulled one of the Waverly's feet into her lap and started massaging her arch.

“Nice deflection.” Waverly rolled her eyes. “I’ll make you a deal, for every question I answer, you answer one of mine.”

Nicole knew she was wading into dangerous water but at that moment she couldn’t find the strength to care. “Okay, deal.”

Waverly moaned when Nicole found a particularly sore spot in her arch and worked it with strong, nimble fingers. “You’re so fucking good with your hands.”

Nicole set Waverly’s foot down and pulled the one that had been tucked under her leg into her lap. The change in position brought Waverly closer to her. She released a sigh of contentment, rested her head on Nicole’s broad shoulder and wrapped herself around her arm.

“Why are you escaping the bar?” Nicole placed a gentle kiss on her head where it laid on her shoulder.

“Oh yeah, that,” Waverly said. She squeezed Nicole’s arm tighter. “Nothing major. I have a love/hate relationship with this job. I love Shorty like he’s family and as far as bosses go, I couldn’t do any better but working in a bar isn’t as glamorous as it seems.”

“Why do you stay?”

“Nope, you have to answer one of my questions before you get another one, Bucko.”

Nicole released Waverly’s foot and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. The feel of the other woman practically in her lap with one leg draped over Nicole’s and her head on Nicole’s shoulder was intoxicating. Nicole had to force herself to focus through the fog of lust and alcohol that had her mind reeling.

“Okay, what’s your question?” Nicole rested her head back against the couch and closed her eyes, preparing for the story she knew she was going to tell.

“What brings you in here every night to drown your sorrows?”

Nicole only heard concern in Waverly’s voice and it chipped away at the wall she’d built between her heart and the world. She’d never wanted to let someone in who could potentially allow her to let go of the guilt but for some reason the whiskey or the beautiful stranger made her want to believe she was worth it. As she told Waverly the story of that night in the alley, she looked anywhere but in her eyes. She couldn’t stand to see pity or judgment in them. When she was done she wiped the tears from her face. Waverly had been quiet through the entire story but pulled Nicole’s hand over to cradle it to her chest.

“Can I ask you another question, even if it’s out of turn?” Waverly pressed a kiss to Nicole’s palm. 

“Now you’re just getting greedy but sure.”

“Did you know he was dying when you left him?”

Nicole knew where her line of questioning was going and she fought to keep herself from lashing out. The department appointed therapist had made the same argument but that was cold comfort when she held Jake’s wife in her arms as she sobbed over the loss of the love of her life.

“No.”

“If you didn’t know he was dying, then you can’t possibly hold yourself responsible?”

Nicole finally looked at Waverly, frustration and pain threatening to pull her apart. “I should have checked. He was my partner and I should have checked to make sure he was okay before running off after the shooter.”

Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s shoulder length locks and looked at her with more love and acceptance than Nicole had felt in a long time. “He told you to go, Nicole.”

“Yes, but I still should have checked. I should have known he would play down how hurt he was. Instead I ran off and left my best friend to die.” Nicole angrily wiped the tears as they streamed down her face.

“Sweetie,” Waverly soothed as she straddled Nicole’s lap and gently cradled her face in her hands. “That’s not your fault. You can’t possibly blame yourself for him not being honest about his situation. You did the best you could with the information you had. I come from a long line of cops and I know how you all work. Every one of you is brave and stubborn as hell. You have to forgive yourself. You have to let yourself be human and not a superhero.”

Nicole tried to stand but Waverly’s body held her in place. “Hey.” She placed a soft kiss on the corner of Nicole’s mouth. “Don’t leave. I’m sorry. I just hate to see you like this. You deserve so much more than this.”

Nicole wiped tears from her face and did her best to change the subject. “Why do you stay working at the bar if you hate it so much?” 

She knew Waverly could see right through her tactics but thankfully she let it pass. “Because there aren’t many options in this one horse town and I haven’t been brave enough to look any further.”

“You seem pretty brave to me.”

Waverly blushed and leaned down for another kiss. What started as a gentle caress, quickly deepened as Nicole felt yet another part of the wall fall away. Just as Nicole thought she was surely going to spontaneously combust from the heat they were producing, Waverly pulled back and pressed her forehead to Nicole, gasping for breath.

“Thanks. I wish I was brave enough to believe you.”

“Fuck, Waverly, I want you so much we either need to find someplace where we can’t be literally caught with our pants down or we need to sit with more distance between us. You may also need to handcuff me to this couch because I’m not sure I can keep my hands to myself.”

The soft snort that erupted from Waverly as she laughed only made Nicole fall for this almost stranger even more. “You’re adorable, Waverly Earp."

Waverly pulled Nicole's hands into her own and traced the lines in her palm with the tip of her finger. “Want to go to my place?”

“See? You’re way braver than me. Sure, we should definitely call an Uber though, there’s no way I can drive.”

Waverly sat up and carefully untangled her limbs from Nicole’s larger frame. “No need.” She pointed towards the bar. “I have a room upstairs.”

“Well, that’s awfully convenient.”

“Another reason I haven’t left.”

The two women picked up the glasses and their bottle as Waverly slipped her hand into Nicole’s to guide her into the bar and up the old wooden stairs leading to the second floor. Nicole felt like she was watching the scene play out for some other lucky person. Things like this just didn’t happen to her. She’d been with other women but it had never felt like this. She’d never felt the pull this almost stranger had on her heart and for a moment, it scared the hell out of her. Waverly felt her hesitate as she opened her apartment door and tried to pull her inside.

“You okay?” When Nicole didn’t answer, Waverly reached up and ran her thumb across the taller woman’s bottom lip. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I’m perfectly happy to sit back down with this bottle of whiskey and talk the rest of the night, fully clothed.” Waverly’s words pulled Nicole from her momentary freak out. “No. Sorry, no, it’s okay. I’m okay.” 

Nicole stepped into the room and stood with her hands in the pockets of her jeans while Waverly hurried around throwing clothes into a hamper and straightening a pile of books and papers that were strewn across a small table. “Sorry about the mess,” she said.

“Hey.” Nicole reached out for her hand and pulled her against her chest. “Don’t worry about any of that. You should see what my apartment looks like.”

Waverly smiled and wrapped both arms around the trim waist of the taller woman. “I’d like that.”

“Like what?”

“I’d like to see your apartment someday.”

“Oh.” Nicole wasn’t sure what to do with that information. The little time she’d spent with Waverly that evening had been the happiest she’d been in more time than she wanted to admit but she wasn’t sure she was ready for the kind of relationship showing someone her private space would entail. As simple as it seemed, allowing someone into her world was more than she’d been able to do in a long time.

“I’m not saying right this minute. I just mean maybe eventually. When you’re ready. I’m not trying to freak you out or anything but I like you.”

“Why?”

“Let’s sit down, can I get you a drink? More whiskey?”

“Just water, please.”

Waverly pointed to a chair at the table where Nicole could sit before going to the kitchen to pour them both glasses of water. “Want to sit on the couch?”

Nicole stood and took one of the glasses from Waverly’s hand as she followed her into the living space. The small apartment was full to bursting with bookcases and nice but obviously well loved furniture but it didn’t seem messy. Nicole imagined it’s owner curled up on the couch with a book and the mental picture made her feel warm.

“I like your apartment,” she said. They sat next to each other on the small couch.

“Thanks. It’s small but I don’t often have visitors so I don’t think much about it.” Waverly set her glass of water on the coffee table, toed off her shoes and slipped her feet back under Nicole’s thigh.

“You like to do that, don’t you?” Nicole pulled one of the small feet into her lap.

“You may still be a mystery to me in many ways, Deputy Haught, but the two things I know for sure are that you’re warm and that if I tuck my feet under you, there’s a good chance you’re going to rub them. As someone who spends her days on her feet and is cold all the time, I think we just might be a match made in heaven.”

Nicole laughed and moved her hands up Waverly’s leg to massage her calves. “I like touching you so I’m okay with both of those observations.”

Waverly cocked her head as if trying to puzzle something together. 

“What?”

“Sometimes you seem so shy and closed off and other times you seem so warm and open. When you speak, I never know which Nicole I’m going to get. I’m usually much better at reading people but you’re a conundrum, Haught, and color me intrigued.”

Nicole traced a finger up Waverly’s leg and played with a scar just below the hem of her short skirt. “What happened here?” She gently rubbed the raised skin as if trying to remove the hurt the injury had caused.

Waverly’s breathing increased as warm fingers toyed with her sensitive skin. “I…I fell off my bike when I was little and cut my leg on the peddles. It…” She gasped as Nicole’s fingers momentarily edged further towards her center before quickly falling back to the scar. “It hurt like the dickens but my sister picked me up and carried me all the way back to the house. My daddy said it was her love for me that gave her the strength to carry me like that when I needed help. She’s always been very protective of me.”

“Do I need to worry about her barging in and kicking my ass for touching her baby sister?”

The nervous laugh wasn’t very reassuring but all thoughts of Waverly’s sister left Nicole’s head when the brunette climbed onto her lap and lowered her head for a kiss. Nicole noticed Waverly’s mouth still faintly tasted of whiskey and strawberries that she suspected came from her lip gloss. Wherever it came from, it was intoxicating and Nicole wasn’t sure she’d survive the rapid heartbeat she was sure Waverly could feel as the muscle tried to beat it’s way out of her chest.

Small hands quickly unbuttoned Nicole’s shirt as she slid her own larger ones up Waverly’s thighs and under her skirt to play with the edge of soft, silk panties. Nicole felt like she was losing her mind with need as Waverly started to rock her center against the buttons of her jeans. “Jesus Christ, Waverly, I want you so much I feel like I’m going to die right here on this couch.”

“Let’s try to avoid that but I’m not opposed to taking you right to the edge.” Waverly’s sexy smile was enough to make Nicole momentarily forget she was sad. She was startled when Waverly suddenly stopped her movement and cradled her face, looking directly into her eyes. “Listen, I can stop and we can just cuddle and talk or whatever you would like but I really hope you choose to fuck me because I’m so wet for you right now.”

Nicole felt her vision blur for a moment as the words and their situation sunk in. She still had a chance to pump the brakes. All her anxieties and self incrimination screamed for her to let this poor woman go before she allowed herself to do something she would regret in the morning. What if by the light of day, she saw Nicole for what she was, a broken down shell of a used up cop who had no right to ever feel love or acceptance again? It had been so long since Nicole saw herself as anything other than a disappointment, it was difficult to register the acceptance and need in this beautiful woman’s eyes. She almost made Nicole believe she had something to offer, that she wasn’t a total waist of life.

“Waverly, I…”

Waverly cut her off with another searing kiss before sitting back on Nicole’s knees to give her some space. “Listen to me, Nicole Haught, I like you. I know you’ve gone through something horrible and I’m not going to pretend that I understand how you feel but I know how I feel about you. Maybe this is just a one night thing, maybe it’s more but I’m willing to take anything you’re willing to give. For the record, I’m voting for more but that’s up to you. I’ll respect whatever you decide.” Waverly dropped her feet to the ground as she started to get up but was stopped when Nicole collected her in her arms and carried her towards the bed.

“If we’re going to do this, let’s do it like civilized people in a real bed.” She gently laid her down on the edge of the bed and fell to the floor between her knees.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Waverly asked one last time. Nicole couldn’t resist the hopeful look in her eyes even if she wasn’t one hundred percent sure.

“I’m sure. Honestly, I’m scared out of my mind but there’s no denying the way you make me feel.”

Waverly sat up and scooted closer to the edge of the bed so she could assist Nicole with the removal of her clothes. “You’re not the only one, Deputy Haught. I’m feeling a little crazy right now. I feel like I’m unwrapping a gift on Christmas morning and I just know it’s going to my favorite.”

“Did your parents often get you strange women to unwrap on Christmas morning?”

Waverly giggled as she popped the last button on Nicole’s jeans. “Not usually. That might have been a little awkward.”

“You’re telling me.” Nicole kicked off her pants and boxers and knelt next to the bed, between Waverly’s legs. She was completely exposed but for the first time in a very long time, she was okay with that.

“Lay back, let me take care of you.” Nicole unbuttoned Waverly’s dress and slid it down her legs and off her body. Leaving her in only Star Wars themed silk panties. “You’re wearing incredibly sexy panties with R2-D2 all over them.” The genuine smile on her face made Waverly blush. “I think you just might be my dream girl, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly’s embarrassed giggles quickly turned to moans as Nicole’s fingers teased the edges of the adorable fabric.

“Speaking of feeling like you’re unwrapping a gift on Christmas morning, I’m pretty sure I was on Santa’s nice list this year.” Nicole noticed the fabric of the panties getting decidedly wetter the more she teased.

“I’m pretty sure this would constitute being on the naughty list.”

Chuckling, Nicole leaned forward and ran the tip of her tongue against the damp fabric from Waverly’s ass, across her center and up to her clit. Waverly reached down and slid her fingers through the hair on the back of her lovers head, pressing her face closer to her center.

“Easy there, don’t go and try to take control of this situation. Let me make you feel good.” Nicole had no idea if it was the whiskey or the beautiful woman in front of her that gave her the confidence to say what was on her mind but whatever it was, she was tired of holding back. Tired of not being herself and blaming herself for things she could no longer control. She wanted her fucking life back. She wanted her fucking courage back, even if it was only for one night. “Put your hands above your head, and don’t move them until I give you permission. Do you understand?” When Nicole didn’t get a response, she gently scraped her teeth over Waverly’s fabric covered pussy. “Answer me, do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Waverly placed her hands above her head and linked her fingers to remind herself to keep them there. “Fuck Nicole, you feel so good.”

Nicole smiled as she lifted Waverly’s hips and slid the drenched panties off, tossing them on the floor. Draping her arms around the smaller woman’s thighs, she used her thumbs to part the delicate folds. Her hands shook as she ran a finger through the wetness and gingerly dipped a tip into her center. “Beautiful.”

“Nicole, please, I’m begging you, you’re fucking killing me. I feel like I’m going to come and we haven’t even started.”

Nicole leaned forward and sucked her labia into her mouth. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

Sucking each side independently, Nicole used her lips to cushion the delicate area from her teeth as she massaged it with her warm tongue. “Your pussy is beautiful.” The moans from her lover were becoming more and more desperate as she made her way towards her clit. “Is this what you’re waiting for?”

“Yes, please.”

Nicole gently scraped her teeth over the hard nub before sucking it into her mouth and using her tongue to grind against it. Waverly was so worked up she was squirming on the bed, forcing Nicole to hold on as she bucked her hips like a rodeo bronc. With the middle finger of her right hand, she played around the edge of her lovers hole, dipping just the tip in and then pulling it back out.

“Please fuck me. I need you inside.”

Sliding a single finger inside, Nicole’s breath caught at the tightness she found. “God, you’re so fucking tight. We’re going to go slow and stretch you out a little, okay?”

“Yes, fuck.”

Nicole could see her lover wringing her hands which were still clasped above her head. She’d followed instructions but the effort was obviously difficult. “You’re being such a good girl for me.” She could tell Waverly liked being talked to and had always been a vocal lover so she was happy to oblige. “I’m going to add another finger now, sweetheart. It’s going to hurt just a little as it stretches your tight little hole but I promise it will feel good after only a few seconds.” Nicole knew she wasn’t telling Waverly anything she didn’t know. It was highly unlikely the grown woman was still a virgin, especially after the way she was so assertive earlier in the evening but she could see her words were driving her lover into a frenzy so she kept them up.

Waverly gasped as a second finger was inserted into her pussy. Nicole’s fingers were large for a woman and she was glad for the wetness that was now dripping down her fingers, easing their entry. “You’re being such a good girl, letting me fuck you like this. Does that feel good?”

A nod and a whimper was answer enough and Nicole eased the smaller woman over, onto her belly, and slid her fingers in from behind. “There we go.” Nicole sandwiched her hand between Waverly’s pussy and her own. She thrust in and out, the heel of her hand rubbing against her own clit as she fucked her fingers into her cunt. “Christ you feel good. Can you take that hand you’ve been so good about keeping above your head, and move it down to rub on your clit while I fuck you from behind? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.” Sweat dripped down the curve of Waverly's back as she tucked her hand between her body and the bed to massage the now rock hard button that was going to quickly take her over the edge. “I’m so close. So close. May I come? May I come on your fingers?”

The desperation of her words almost sent Nicole over the edge sooner than she wanted. Grabbing a delicate hip for leverage, she drove into the brunette with an intensity she never realized she was capable of. “Yes. Come with me buried deep in your cunt. I’m going to come with you. Do it now, Waverly. Fucking come. Ahhhhh…”

Both women screamed their release until Nicole felt her vision start to tunnel and she collapsed on the bed, fingers still resting in her lovers core. Nicole gasped for breath and slowly started to pull herself free but Waverly stopped her with the hand that wasn’t still cradling her own pussy. “Stop. Just, stop. I’m not ready for you to be gone, yet.” Nicole felt her heart skip as she looked at the gorgeous woman who had given her so much in the few hours she’d known her.

“Let me pull out and I’ll hold you in my arms, will that work?”

Waverly feigned frustration as she rolled her eyes. “Fine. I guess you’re going to need to not be inside of me at some point in the future.”

Nicole laughed as she pulled herself up to lay next to Waverly without removing her fingers from their new favorite place. Dragging the extra pillow down, she pulled the smaller woman to her, cradling her head on her shoulder. “Maybe we can just make this work.”

Waverly looked exhausted. The whiskey and the sex and the late hour was catching up to her. Nicole knew she should let her sleep but she didn’t want the night to end just yet. “Can you come for me one more time, sweetheart? Can you give me your pussy one more time?”

“Mmmm, sleepy. I don’t think I can come again. I think you broke me.” Waverly nuzzled into the crook of Nicole’s neck and let out a happy moan.

“Let’s see if we can get one more, can you do that for me?” The familiarity they already felt with each other would have freaked Nicole out if she wasn’t so full of affection for this woman she didn’t seem to care. Placing a soft kiss to the almost sleeping woman’s lips, Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out of her slick tunnel and gently pushed them back in. Waverly moaned and draped her leg over Nicole’s slender hip.

Nicole reached over her leg to access her pussy from behind and slipped back into her still pulsing core. “That’s my good girl, just let me play with with your pussy. Does that feel good?”

“Mmmmm.” Waverly slowly gyrated her hips back and forth to the rhythm being set by Nicole’s thrusts. “Feels so good. More.”

“More?” Nicole knew she could please the other woman, even if she didn’t think she could take any more. “I’m so proud of you. You’re taking my fingers so well. I’m going to slip a third in, okay? Once it’s in, let me know when you’re ready for me to start fucking you again.” With a gentle kiss to her soft lips, Nicole pulled out and slipped back in with three fingers, stretching the tight channel and pulling a gasp from the woman in her arms. “There’s my sweet girl, I’ve got you. Let me know when you’re ready for me to fuck you again.”

“You feel so fucking good inside me.” Waverly opened her eyes and languidly kissed Nicole. She couldn't believe this woman had suddenly shown up in her life and touched something in her heart. Maybe it was the whiskey talking. Maybe it was the fucking amazing sex. Whatever it was, she hoped it would never end. “Move, sweetie. Fuck me, don’t ever stop fucking me.”

Nicole leaned up, using her elbow as leverage against the bed so she had easier access to Waverly’s warm center. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast and you’re going to come all over my fingers like a very good girl and then I’ll let you sleep.” Nicole gradually increased the intensity of her thrusts as she spoke, gaining encouragement from the ragged breathing of her lover.

“Yes, oh fuck, oh fucking god, Nicole, fuck me, fuck me deep, you’re so fucking deep.” Waverly felt her vision start to blur and she thought she was about the pass out when Nicole suddenly found her G-spot and pressed. Her release came in an earth shattering scream she was sure could be heard over the music and noise of the patrons in the bar downstairs.

Not sure what else to do with her mouth, Nicole kissed her deeply and fucked her for all she was worth. She was sure the smaller woman would be sore the next day but all indications were that she was thoroughly enjoying herself so she kept on even when she felt her arm would give out. She decided right then and there she wanted to make this incredible woman make that noise again. As many times as she would let her.

“Stop,” Waverly begged. "Please, stop.”

Nicole stopped immediately and slowly slipped her fingers out.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Nicole cradled Waverly's face in her hands as she looked into her eyes for any sign she’d hurt the woman.

Waverly pulled Nicole down next to her and snuggled into her arms. “Holy fuck, woman. I’m pretty sure I’ve never been better. Jesus fucking christ, I can’t believe you just did that to me. I’ve never come like that in my entire fucking life. Twice! I just had the best sex of my life, twice!! I hope it’s okay that I’m never letting you out of my site. You have some kinda’ magic sex goddess thing going on that I’m pretty sure I’m addicted to like a drug. Oh my fuck.”

Nicole laughed as she brushed a tear from her cheek. Waverly looked closer and was surprised to find a mixture of sadness and happiness in her eyes. Concerned, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, letting the sheet she’d pulled over herself fall to her lap. “What’s wrong, sweetie. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” She was trying not to panic but the shift in mood worried her.

“No, you’re perfect, I’m just…” Nicole looked away as if she couldn’t look at Waverly and expose her sadness at the same time.

“It’s okay, you can talk to me.”

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Nicole slowly released a deep breath and looked at the woman lying next to her. “I just never thought I could feel this way again.”

“What way, sweetie?”

Nicole gave her a sad smile. “Cared for…and loved. Not love, love but like I was worth someone's affection. I never thought I would feel worthy of affection again. I barely know you and I've let you in more than I've let anyone else in a very long time. I’m sorry, I've never been super sappy after sex before but…”

“Shhh…” Waverly held Nicole against her chest and rocked her. “It’s okay, sweetie, I understand what you're saying. I've never actually felt this much affection for someone I've only just met, either. Does this mean you're actually taking me on a real date?”

Nicole laughed. “You’re something else, Waverly Earp. I’ve got a good feeling about you.”

Both women settled into each others arms as exhaustion finally took them. For the first time in over a year, Nicole only dreamt of Summer days and smiles on the face of a beautiful girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally know that depression doesn't just go away because a pretty girl smiles at you and gives you orgasms. The Nicole in this story has a long road to being herself again but for the purpose of a one chapter story let's suspend reality and pretend that it only takes a smile from a pretty girl and an orgasm. Deal? ;) lol


End file.
